


This has gotta be the good life...

by Sparklyfairymira (myonetruelove)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, POV Bellamy Blake, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/pseuds/Sparklyfairymira
Summary: Bellamy glanced down finding that the piece of paper had notes from what he assumed had been Professor Pike’s lecture in neat print. On the front was a neon pink sticky note.You’re cute when you’re asleep.-Clarke555-1234
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 171





	This has gotta be the good life...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylormorley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylormorley/gifts).



> I want to wish Soph (aka [taylor-morley](https://taylor-morley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr and [taylormorley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylormorley/pseuds/taylormorley) here on AO3!). I told you I wouldn't forget your birthday and I didn't. AND I wrote this little thing for you. There may or may not be more coming later, depends on when I get stuffs done. But know I made you more! You just might get it after your birthday! I hope that you like this fluff!
> 
> Mood board can be found here: <https://imgur.com/nTkES5r>
> 
> Also, this is from a prompt that I found on Tumblr from [writingforpassingtime](https://writingforpassingtime.tumblr.com/post/162277482542/otp-prompts).  
> -Person A sleeps though a lecture and person B who sits next to them starts taking notes for Person A . When Person A wakes up they have a page of notes in front of them with a note at the bottom saying "You’re cute when your asleep’’ and a phone number.

College was hard for Bellamy, not the actual coursework - he had no issues with that. What he was having a hard time with was the fact that he was older than his classmates because he’d had to put off college until Octavia graduated high school. He’d barely been eighteen when their mom had passed away and they had no other living relatives so Bellamy had put off his college dreams for the five years until Octavia could also go. He’d managed to take a few classes at the community college so at least he was starting as a sophomore.

On top of starting late, he was working three jobs to pay for their apartment, books, and food - things that their scholarships and grants that he had made sure they had applied for, didn’t cover. He worked as a library aide on Tuesdays and Thursdays for most of the day until his one evening class. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights he worked as a bartender at the bar that Murphy was managing, although how Murphy had ever conned anyone into making him a manager he’d never understand. On Monday and Wednesday nights as well as all day on Saturday he did security work for Miller’s dad. It didn’t leave him much time, but he was making ends meet and Octavia could have a normal college experience. What more could he ask for? Besides more time in the day so that he could get more sleep.

It was because he was trying to squeeze in as many classes as he could while still working as much as possible that he had signed up for an eight am class on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Every time his alarm went off he regretted his decision and today had been especially bad because he hadn’t gotten home until after four in the morning. Why had he let Murphy convince him that having drinks after they closed up was a good idea? He’d dragged himself out of bed, happy that he had remembered to set the coffee pot up the night before. He barely made it inside the door before the professor pushed open another door, clearing his throat as he made his way to the desk at the front of the class.

Bellamy liked Professor Pike. He was excited about what he was teaching: second-level English Lit. Bellamy loved reading and loved discussing with his classmates what they were reading about meant. While his primary passion was history, literature was a close second.

Bellamy hurried to the first available seat he could find which was in the back row, one seat from the aisle between a pretty blonde and guy that looked like he was stoned. “Sorry,” he whispered as he stepped over the girl’s legs and settled into the seat. He pulled his notebook from his bag and the pen from behind his ear.

As Professor Pike began talking Bellamy found that he was having trouble focusing. He shook his head, trying to clear it as he started to take notes. But even as he tried to force himself to focus he felt himself starting to nod off.

The next thing he knew Pike was standing next to him, shaking him. “Mr. Blake?”

“Crap!” Bellamy’s head shot up, eyes wide as he looked up at Professor Pike. “I...uh…”

Pike shook his head, a small smile on his face. “It’s fine Mr. Blake. We’ve talked about your life and what you’re dealing with. Just do me a favor, huh? Try not to fall asleep in my class again? If you’re too tired, maybe just stay in bed, huh? You can have someone take notes for you.”

Bellamy closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. “I really am sorry, Professor Pike. I don’t know anyone in the class that would be willing to take notes for me.”

Pike nodded down to a piece of paper that sat on Bellamy’s desk. “I think you might have found someone who might be willing. Take care of yourself Mr. Blake and I’ll see you on Wednesday.”

Bellamy glanced down finding that the piece of paper had notes from what he assumed had been Professor Pike’s lecture in neat print. On the front was a neon pink sticky note.

_You’re cute when you’re asleep.  
-Clarke  
555-1234_

Holy shit, had the blonde that he’d sat next to not only taken notes for him but left her number? He didn’t recall much about her other than the fact that she had been blonde and pretty. He’d seen her in class a few times and he remembered her having good thoughts on the material. But before today he’d never spoken to her. This wasn’t really the kind of thing that happened to him.

Bellamy knew that he was good looking and that made it very easy for him to sweet talk girls into his bed, but nothing like this. What should he do? Obviously he should text her, right? It would be rude not to.

Bellamy jumped out of his seat when he heard Professor Pike clear his throat. He sent him an apologetic grin as he gathered his stuff and hurried from the room.

His next class wasn’t for a few more hours so he headed towards the coffee cart that they set up on this side of campus. The nap had helped and he was feeling more awake, but the extra punch of caffeine wouldn’t hurt. While he walked over he saved Clarke’s number in his phone and tried to work up the courage to text her. Why he was so nervous, he didn’t know. It wasn’t something that he was used to.

Bellamy felt like now that he was a college student he was a different person. Gone was the guy that drank too much and slept with too many women. Here he responsible Bellamy, not really having time for anything beyond work, school, his sister, and the few friends he still had. Did he have time for a girl? No, he really didn’t. But what kind of girl would take notes for a stranger that fell asleep with no concept of _why_ he had fallen asleep in class. He was intrigued.

While he waited in line he went ahead and sent her a message, sliding it back into his pocket as he didn’t expect a response. It began vibrating in his pocket as he was handed his coffee. Looking around he was able to find an empty table nearby. When he pulled out the phone he didn’t realize that the studying he’d planned to do would be forgotten.

Clarke   
  
iOS reply   
  
Hi, Clarke. This is Bellamy (the guy who decided it would be a good idea to fall asleep in class this morning). Thank you for the notes, you’re a lifesaver.   
  
Bellamy. I like that. It suits you.    
  
You’re welcome. You looked exhausted when you came in and then you were so cute while you were sleeping. I couldn’t bear to wake you up.   
  
I...uh...Thank you?    
  
I bet you’re blushing right now.   
  
Why are you calling me out like that?   
  
Because I bet you look cute blushing too.   
  
So were you out partying too late last night?   
  
Kind of? Not really. I was at work late and then I let my friend convince me to have a few drinks after work. I got home at like 4am. Terrible decision on my part.    
  
Oof. Where do you work?   
  
Which job? Last night’s job was at Grounders.   
  
Wait, you have more than one job? And Grounders is that bar downtown, right?   
  
I work 3 jobs. And yes, that’s the one.   
  
Other person's reply   
  
Three jobs? While going to school? I work one day a week and sometimes I think that’s too much. How do you do it?   
  
Are you sure you want to have this conversation? It’s a bit deep.   
  
Yes, I want to know.   
  
My mom passed away when I was 18 and my younger sister was 12. We don’t have any other family so I took care of her. I worked a lot of jobs then too. Besides a few classes at the community college, I put off going to university until she could go too. We have scholarships and things, but I work to pay for what that doesn’t cost. I want her to get to experience college fully so I don’t want her working. So I work for both of us.   
  
Wow.   
  
What about your college experience?   
  
Honestly? I’m older than most of the people on this campus and I’m not much into partying anymore. So it’s okay for me. I don’t mind.   
  
You’re an amazing person.   
  
You know that from one conversation via text?   
  
I’m a really good judge of character.   
  
I don’t know. I’m beginning to question that.   
  
Ha!   
  
So are you going to ask me out? Because my class is about to start.y   
  
Shit. I have to get to class too.   
  
Wait. You want to go out with me?   
  
No shit. Why do you think I left my number?   
  
Oh, well….yeah. I don’t get much free time, but I’d love to take you out.   
  
I’m going to be late to class if I don’t go now though. Can I text you when I’m out?   
  
I’m looking forward to it.   
  


Bellamy hauled ass across campus and barely made it to class before the professor walked in. Today was not his day for getting to class early.

* * *

For the next two days, Bellamy texted Clarke in every spare moment that he had. She was brilliant, double majoring in Psychology and Studio Arts with a plan to join the university’s Art Therapy master’s programs when she graduated. She’d explained that it was a compromise that she and her mother, a renowned surgeon, had made. Clarke had wanted to study art, but her mom wanted her to become a doctor. Clarke admitted that she had been glad that her mom had pushed her because she was excited about becoming an art therapist. She knew that she could still paint and draw for herself, maybe selling pieces, but she would have a career that helped people.

She called him a nerd for studying history, for wanting to be a history teacher. She told him that she’d never dated a nerd before, but at least he was hot. She’d told him over and over that he was a great brother, a great person. That she couldn’t believe that was single, that she was lucky to meet him before some other girl realized what a catch he was.

He learned that her dad had passed away when she was sixteen and that she missed him every day. She had opinions that she didn’t mind sharing and she loved to debate. Everything about her was intriguing and for the first time since he had started at the university, he regretted working so much. He wanted to take her out, but he didn’t have the free time. She didn’t seem to mind and that warmed his heart.

Wednesday morning he made sure to make it to class early, looking around to see if she was there. He didn’t even bother to fight his smile when she waved to him from her seat near the back. He hurried to slide into the seat beside her as he realized just how beautiful she was. This amazing girl was interested in him and he was practically buzzing with excitement.

“Hey.” Clarke’s smile was just as big as his as he sat.

“Hey yourself.” Bellamy was suddenly nervous which he knew was dumb, but he couldn’t help it. “So a buddy of mine was willing to take my shift tonight if you’re free?”

Clarke didn’t hesitate, nodding quickly. “My last class gets out at 4. I’m free any time after that.”

Bellamy tried to suppress his smile a little, not wanting to seem too eager, but he wasn’t sure that he was successful. “I’m out before then so why don’t we plan for 5? I can pick you up. You’re living in the dorms right?”

They managed to set up the details before Professor Pike called the class to order. He was sure that he smiled like an idiot for the rest of the class, but he didn’t care. He had a date with a beautiful, interesting girl and he couldn’t help but think that this could be big. She was something special and he just knew that she would be in his life for a long time to come.

Glancing over at Clarke he found her looking at him. They grinned at one another before focusing back on their professor. Yeah, tonight could change the rest of his life and he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
